mythenbaumfandomcom-20200213-history
Necropolis
Necropolis is the name of the Realm in which the dead souls lie in wait of The Raven Queen to carry them into the next life; It is also the name of the City in which the safe wait. Generally "Necropolis is used in relation to the realm, and "The Necopolis" is used in relation to the city. Aesthetics. Necropolis consists of a black and deep purple swirling sky, with few strips of greens and oranges, as if somebody were attempting to paint the aurora borealis by description alone and the colours just wouldn't mix, flowing into each other here and there but never creating a homogeneous substance. The sky constantly emits a dull grey-green glow upon the landscape and black shadow-smoke floats about, hiding and revealing landscape seemingly of its own whims. the land is wild and changing, one days hill is tomorrows valley, but nobody can ever quite tell when it changes. Fields of fresh food appear frequently and foragers often get lost among the changing landscape. Melancholic melodies permeate the very air, creating a constant audibility. Creation of Necropolis, The Necropolis, and loa. When the other gods asked The Raven Queen's assistance in the creation of The Feywild, she turned them away, for she was already hard at work on her own creation. She had heard of their beings, things that ate, and slept, and bred, and consumed, and were proud. They lived in a world created to be magical, like the realm of the gods, and they didn't deserve it. They didn't need to be punished merely because they were created, but because they were merely creations. So with the help of Avandra she made a small realm. She placed the sky and Avandra gave it luminescence and motion. She made the ground, and Avandra gave it unpredictability. While The Raven Queen weaved the magics to transfer the souls of the dead to her new realm Avandra created the Anima Avarum, to hold the souls of the dead, so that, when the Raven Queen returned to pass the souls into the next life, there would be those to light the way. However Avandra, in her mischeif, placed upon them a curse, the first beings to place their hands upon the cursed lanterns would never be able to pass onto the next life, and would forever be charged with lighting the way for those who would. Once the lantern bearers learned of this treachery they became angry and rejected their task, they began to trap the souls and never release them, knowing the power of souls, knowing that if they one day were to collect enough, their power may rival even Avandra's, and The Raven Queen's. The Raven Queen became frustrated with having to chase the loa away from the dead and asked Erathis to create for her a place where the souls would be safe, Erathis agreed. He raised the stone from the ground, then carved into it streets, farms, and dwellings for the deceased, and named it The Necropolis. Finally Erathis placed a spell upon his city of the dead, "the loa may never enter the necropolis to gather the soul of any being who has resided upon the stonework for under two centuries and a day, but if any soul resides in the necropolis for more than this time, the loa will be free to gather any and all souls, until the return of The Raven Queen. Also if any being trespasses into the land of the loa, any land upon the stone structures do not stand, they become fruit for the picking."